<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wonwoo's guide to theoring art by song_url</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792576">wonwoo's guide to theoring art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_url/pseuds/song_url'>song_url</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, artist!mingyu, social networking (kinda), writer!wonwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_url/pseuds/song_url</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wonwoo is a writer/editor going through the biggest writer's block he's ever had and decides to watch kmgspaintbrush's art videos on youtube instead of actually focusing on his own work.</p>
<p>Who would have known he already had a theory for each beautiful painting that the unknown -to him- artist Kim Mingyu was willing to offer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(hinted), Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I wrote this instead of sleeping hopefully I won't regret this later. All the videos' titles are taken from youtube and different channels, once I'm done with this series I'll link all of them so you can know where I got them from! Also English is not my first language so I hope this makes sense somehow haha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo is frustrated.</p><p>It's the first time he has dedicated his time to something so truthfully yet he can't be not even a 5% satisfied with what he's doing. But, how should we start explaining this situation? Well, to begin with, we must say that Wonwoo is probably the most influential writer in his field, even if his debut date was in 2019. His knowledge of the industry due to working many many years in the growing editorial Pledis has turned him into a great editor and his experience reading and correcting all the company receives every month has made him develop a project that saw the light in March (2019). His success was an obvious thing, but he didn't expect to get the fame, money, and respect he earned thanks to it.</p><p>It was obvious that people would be craving for more, more of the imaginary modern society he created specifically for the book, more of the charming characters that developed in the many pages of his book, of his beautifully written words that sometimes seemed to get out of the blank pages that were filling. People wanted more from Wonwoo, and people around him knew it, he knew it too.</p><p>"I guess you know why you're here already," Seungcheol looked at Wonwoo with sparks in his eyes, with the same caring look he always reserved for Wonwoo and Jeonghan only. Seungcheol and Jeonghan are both his bosses, he eventually grew some affection towards them, and they did the same when Wonwoo showed the magnificent talent he had, and now they're almost friends -the three of them are too married to his job to create a special link in it, too precious to ruin it, you know-</p><p>"I do" Seungcheol could already tell what was Wonwoo's answer to his non-asked question. He knew Wonwoo wasn't going to write something he didn't have in mind, and the second part of his amazing novel was not included in his plans.</p><p>"Wonwoo, I would never pressure you to do something you don't really want, but please think about it." Wonwoo was still not convinced, obviously. "Look, I know you have more projects in mind, but it would be difficult to launch them now. I know you, you know me, we both know that I'll gladly read anything you're willing to offer because I enjoy you, just you. But not everyone knows your name, your image, or your personality. Our clients have spoken, and they are hungry for a second part. The only reason why I'm asking is because I trust you, and I know you will be able to create it."</p><p>Something clicked inside of Wonwoo when Seungcheol spoke.</p><p>Seungcheol is a great almost-friend, and a better businessman, he was glad that Jeonghan wasn't there because otherwise he wouldn't have had even a single chance to think about his decision. While Jeonghan's words are completely blunt and appreciative, Seungcheol has that angel-in-disguise vibe that will always lead you to what he wants. For Wonwoo, it was always his greed.</p><p>Can you blame him, though?</p><p>Wonwoo has a very creative mind, he has a gift for written words, he is admired for that, men and women of words have been praising his job for writing a book for teen and up audiences that really captivated everyone ever since the book came out. Even if not many people pay attention to how the author looks like, he has also been praised due to his looks, he is young, handsome, and now a little rich. Is it bad that he wants -in a healthy way- more of it? ("ugh, looking for more subtle praise and emotional attention? You are such a cancer sometimes!" Seungkwan and his know-it-all-about-astrology ass would tell him sometimes. He still doesn't know what being a cancer means).</p><p>In the end, Wonwoo, sweet, intelligent, creative, and greedy Wonwoo, decides that the second part of his single book would not be that bad. After all, if he's sure about something is that he's creative, he can pull it off, hell, he's Jeon Wonwoo!</p><p>Which brings us to the present, and his current frustration. Wonwoo has been writing and erasing the same thing over and over again in his word document, beside him lies a notebook in which all its pages have been torn out with scribbles of now meaningless words and mind maps. He begins to question why it was a good idea to write something that has no beginning when his motto is "a writer writes whatever they feel like it, no cheating, no boundaries, just words".</p><p>"I hate having a timeline." He whispers to himself, despite being the only person in his apartment located on the 11th floor, "I hate feeling so useless, too"</p><p>He also hates writers that write something useless just because they are asked, without a will and a solid plan.</p><p>Ironic, isn't it?</p><hr/><p>He gives up at some point, and decides to check his friend's profile on social networks, answering to some fan's questions in his, and giving a few calls to his mom. Seokmin must be bored, because a text from the taller one is sent to Wonwoo and they barely send each other messages out of the group they share with Seungkwan, Soonyoung, and somehow Jihoon. </p><p><br/><strong>Seokmin:</strong> yo check this out<br/><strong>seokmin:</strong> *link*</p><p><br/><strong>wonwoo:</strong> Hello to you too, Seokmin.</p><p><br/><strong>Seokmin:</strong> ah, so polite always mr writer</p><p><br/><strong>wonwoo:</strong> Mr*<br/><strong>Wonwoo:</strong> But yes, you are right.</p><p><br/><strong>seokmin:</strong> I know you must b busy that's why I didn't want 2 intrude<br/><strong>Seokmin:</strong> but a friend of a friend of a friend is having a hard time u know<br/><strong>seokmin:</strong> apparently he's opened a youtube channel and dude!!! Idk a flying fck about painting but he looks good???<br/><strong>seokmin:</strong> so I decided 2 help a friend of a friend of a friend n now I'm promoting him</p><p><br/><strong>Wonwoo:</strong> As expected from a manager.<br/><strong>Wonwoo:</strong> Promoting Seungkwan too wouldn't kill you, you know?</p><p><br/><strong>Seokmin:</strong> I doooo!!! I'm the best one out there wdym<br/><strong>Seokmin:</strong> M just taking a break</p><p><br/><strong>Wonwoo:</strong> Good, I'll watch the video too.<br/><strong>Wonwoo:</strong> Have a good night Mr manager.</p><p><br/><strong>Seokmin:</strong> u too mr writer<br/><strong>Seokmin:</strong> Mr*</p><p>Conversations with Seokmin always go like this, but Wonwoo has no problem admitting Seokmin is a good friend and always brings a smile to his face when it gets hards. Wonwoo wishes they could be closer, he barely is in touch with any member of the group chat since his job can sometimes get exhausting, and that's when he finds himself being lonely without knowing why. His friends are literally a message away, 20 minutes away by car at worse (Jihoon is the one that lives the furthest), but somehow he doesn't know how to approach them since the process of creating his book made him lose contact with them. (Seungkwan warned him, once, when he was really drunk and slurring his words "cancers tend to get lonely but won't say a word, tell me if you ever feel lonely, okay?" and then he fell asleep on his shoulder. Wonwoo doesn't believe in astrology but Seungkwan's words will always get to him.)</p><p>He has now changed the channel at least 20 times, he should be out there looking for inspiration, a clue, something to follow in this new adventure he will put his characters into. But he's demotivated and very sad (and it's like 2 a.m), so he thinks he doesn't have enough strength to do something good to himself. </p><p>"Well, now that you're at it, help others at least." Talking to himself is a habit now.</p><p>He picks up his phone and clicks on the link that Seokmin has sent him. kmgspaintbrush "space shift looking for someone".</p><p>The title itself is pretty self-explanatory because when Wonwoo starts the video there's a simple drawing of a space shift in the white background of the canvas. Suddenly, a piece of calming music starts playing while a hand splashes dots of paint and spreads them carefully with a brush. Wonwoo doesn't know much about painting, his friends are all either actors or musicians, he is the only black sheep, dedicating his life to letters, but as the person creates a colorful background that looks a bit like the typical landscape you can find in a forest, seen from above, his heart starts beating fast. There is anyone to be seen in there, the landscape now has a darker shade, which means that it takes place in the middle of the night and the trees, bright green on their top, now acquire a darker shade of green. It is just a drawing, but it's late at night, he is sad, he has no imagination and is going through a huge crisis, and he can't help but feel the scenario describe in the title as his own. The drawing itself is not bad, but the details the artist is painting with different shades of colors give him goosebumps, it's as if it was alive. As if Wonwoo was that space shift looking for someone.</p><p>Apparently, some people take the initiative to create a theory or a story based on what the artist has painted, almost as if it was a game. Wonwoo doesn't find a single comment he agrees with. Everyone is focusing on the forest, but nobody questions what is the space shift doing there.</p><p>Without thinking, he types in the comment section:</p><p>"I can already imagine how lonely it must be for the space shift to drive by on its own. The space shift looks like an embodiment to me, like, is there something they want from the Earth since they are supposed to be from another planet? It almost sounds as if they were going into something new, and since it's dark, they probably have no expectations? Are they driving around the Earth forcefully since they don't belong to this world? Maybe they are feeling lonely right now, and a little bit lost since it is not the place the space shift belongs to..."</p><p>Or, if Wonwoo had to describe what he sees based on how he feels, he is lost, wandering in the middle of a crisis but has no intention of backing off since he has to be there, he has to do it because that's what people expect from him and what he should be wanting to do. Nobody would question if a plane was flying through the forest because that's what they are supposed to do, but what is a space shift doing there? Wonwoo doesn't know what he's doing in the project either.</p><p>He goes to sleep slowly, thinking and thinking about the bloody second part of his book and his writer's block, how he should fix it in a short time if he wants to meet the deadline and not being a waste of money to his bosses-friends and him himself. When he wakes up, he sees a lot of notifications from youtube, apparently, a lot of people liked his comment and now it's the most-liked comment, the first one to appear when you click on the comment box. A lot of people have answered too, "ahh lonely", "yea, it looks kinda lonely to me too" and stuff like that. But what really calls Wonwoo's attention is that the artist has answered too:</p><p><strong>kmgspainbrush:</strong> +wwonwonu Omg wow that's the deepest thing I've read tonight. Mmm, maybe they are not lonely, just uncertain about the future? And isolating themselves? Idk I didn't give it much thought when I painted it, I would have never thought someone would make a deeper thought out of this. I would have to agree by saying they are lost and lonely because the colors give that vibe, but the title reads "space shift looking for someone", right? And there are stars and the moon in it too, and there's a forest! The way I see it, they are looking for "someone" or even "something" but since they feel like an outsider they don't know that stars and the moon and a goddamn forest are there too haha. Hopefully, the space shift will accept where it is and find something that helps them get out of there if??? idk anymore tbh.</p><p><strong>wwonwonu:</strong> +kmgspainbrush you know way too much</p><p><strong>kmgspainbrush:</strong> +wwonwonu looking for a piece of advice rather than a theory about a very unprofessional painting?</p><p><strong>wwonwonu:</strong> +kmgspainbrush I'd say that I'm looking for a distraction instead, it was a nice talk.</p><p><strong>kmgspainbrush:</strong> +wwonwonu I'm curious to see what would be your theory about the next one, I'll think this one through though. Yeah, it was a nice talk indeed.</p><p>Next one? Will Wonwoo be making weird theories about the next one? And embarrassing himself in front of the artist? Oh hell no, he has better things to do. By the moment, a whole book is waiting to be written and his characters wait for him. He's about to go to work when he sees messages from Seungkwan on his phone.</p><p><strong>Seungkwan:</strong> stop hibernating <br/><strong>Seungkwan:</strong> Jihoon, Dokyeom and I are going to have breakfast<br/><strong>Seungkwan:</strong> Vernon will join us too<br/><strong>Seungkwan:</strong> He's nice you should meet him<br/><strong>Seungkwan:</strong> But overall stop hibernating I don't know what are you up to lately:(</p><p>And Wonwoo decides he actually knows who his stars are, and he should have breakfast if them since starts have always made him shine.<br/>And also he can get to know more about Vernon -known as Seungkwan's almost-crush- and maybe he'll ask Seokmin about that friend of a friend of a friend.</p><p><strong>Wonwoo:</strong> Sorry, I just woke up.<br/><strong>Wonwoo:</strong> Where do we meet?</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. O1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, here we go again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo has sat right in front of his screen once again. He has now written what would be five chapters of the brand new project he has between his hands, but he is still not 100% satisfied with it. The thing that is bothering him today? Taking risks. He knows he's not an adventurer, not a fan of theme parks, not a fan of extreme sports, hell, he knows for sure he'll never try bungee jumping, not even if he was granted another success with this seconds book. If he knows he wouldn't risk his life, then why would he choose to write something he's completely against? (To Wonwoo, that is basically the same thing, because he is sentencing himself writing something he hasn't planned beforehand) That's how Wonwoo is, a perfectionist, everything planned, everything figured out. That's what made him succeed the first time.</p><p>Taking risks is not in his policy.</p><p>Nor being completely hooked to a youtube channel and someone's art, because he can't kill his time like this.</p><p>But being honest, he does not complain. Sharing his perceptions of what username kmgspainbrush has painted makes him feel important again like he's not completely useless and he has some imagination to himself. Kmg -read: how Wonwoo calls the artist now, guessing those are their initials and not pain brush- always makes him feel welcomed, and he is never Jeon Wonwoo when visiting their videos, he's just wwonwonu -read: a horrible username compared to kmg's-, he's not the editor everyone keeps talking about but is never seen around the big city, he is just a lonely boy entertained by someone who may be just as lonely.</p><p>It bothers Wonwoo one thing, and that is the fact that he could guess who kmg is, he just has to ask Seokmin. In fact, he tried last time he saw him, but when he was about to get the piece of information he decided that kmg may not want to be discovered, not when they have such a special relationship (they have, in fact, just written comments to each other like three more times ever since that first comment wwonwonu left, but Wonwoo is feeling thrilled, okay?).</p><p>It may be ridiculous, Wonwoo himself doesn't get it, but he finds it thrilling when his comment is answered when kmg posts a new video and Wonwoo somehow creates a theory about how it relates to his life, when kmg tells him how it somehow relates to their own life, too, and it's amazing how he can know absolutely anything about someone and still feel like he's right by their side. He usually falls asleep to that thought: quiet, reserved, careful Wonwoo explaining his life through stupid theories someones reads just because is a comment left in his video, but their answers are enough to make him treasured. He wakes up to another thought: he should probably finish his writing process as soon as possible not only to meet the deadline but also to stop doubting every single step he takes.</p>
<hr/><p>Today's video is called "Northern lights trip alone' and despite the title, the colors used by the artist made Wonwoo feel kinda giddy inside, instead of the loneliness he thought he would get based on the title. The sky's an aurora under the mountains and decorated with stars, as usual. Going through the mountains, there's a man walking alongside his van, covered in heavy clothes to protect him from the fire. The man's back is facing the spectator's view, so Wonwoo concludes he is admiring the nice landscape he has in front of his eyes. That is an adventure Wonwoo wouldn't mind going through, that is a risk he would take. He would go through the hardships of the trip such as feeling lonely or not enduring the cold weather (Wonwoo likes being home, for the record) just to get there, to his aurora. Wonwoo is not feeling the loneliness of the painting, because the stars have found the way to his dictionary, and now every time he sees them in the paintings, he knows he's not alone.</p><p><strong>wwonwonu:</strong> at first I thought this was going to be a bit melancholic, but this time I think I should highlight the 'trip' part rather than the 'alone' part. Maybe this lonely man is what he needed. This is supposed to be a trip to the unknown, maybe? However, I get the feeling he had already been there, the way to the mountains is done, so he must know where he's going. Yeah, I like that option, I think everyone needs that from time to time, to rediscover themselves and go back to where they started to follow the same path differently in some kinda way (but I think I'm getting too personal). Sometimes you just have to remember where you're from.</p><p>Wonwoo feels staisfied with this comment. That's what he has to do, rediscover himself, go back to where he started, follow the same steps and do what he's good at: using his imagination, but in a different story this time. The book will be written in no time if he can keep up this attitude.</p><p>Suddenly, he gets a notification, a comment from the artist</p><p><strong>kmgspainbrush:</strong> +wwonwonu I'm glad to see such a hopeful point of view from you, who has always been trying to find a way to bring lonelyness into my paintings. It was my challenge to make you feel something good rather than a negative feeling. Unluckily, wonu (can I even dare to call you that?) I don't agree with you today either. If you walk into known places, you have to be really willing to change to see them in a different way? Maybe the unknown places can give you what you were looking for, maybe not, but at least it will be much more enjoyable: you do, you like it, you keep walking, you then don't like where you're going, you change, you undo, and you begin again. Maybe you can mark as known something that was unknown at first.</p><p><strong>wwonwonu:</strong> +kmgspainbrush wow, artist, you almost make my day. Almost. (Wonu is completely fine by me, kmg)</p><p><strong>kmgspainbrush:</strong> +wwonwonu I'm glad I can entertain you somehow, it makes me feel flattered, is there anything I can do to completely make your day? (kmg? really?)</p><p><strong>wwonwonu:</strong> +kmgspainbrush answer this question: you think I did good in taking a risk that is doing me no good? (how should I call you then?)</p><p><strong>kmgspainbrush:</strong> +wwonwonu did you even read what I wrote before? I was trying to comfort you in the comment section here -_- you know the deal: undo what you don't feel like it, or keep walking if you wanna reach the end, I think you can do it, wonu, so that my paintings won't make you feel sad. I'll paint you something more cheerful next time, since today did well enough even if it wasn't meant to (kmg is just fine, wonu).</p><p>Paint him something cheerful? Kmg is definitely trying hard to get Wonwoo's mood a bit brighter and that was a 100/100 because now Wonwoo is sure that after this conversation he wants to keep trying to work hard from a different perspective, a different way to read the end. And also, to tell kmg next time that he is even more positive than today.</p>
<hr/><p>Mingyu, on the other side of the screen, feels like he's going insane.</p><p>He has tried to draw things just for fun, and the only thing that makes him feel satisfied is his youtube channel (his wonu may or may not have something to do with this). Mingyu may look like the typical all-rounder artist (he is, he knows he is) but lately his biggest passion hasn't been giving him enough satisfaction. He is not an amazing artist, definitely not the best one in Seoul, but he still wanted to shoot his shot. Now that he knows that to be the free artist he dreams to be, he has to do some works he doesn't feel like doing. He has done a few projects and made amazing friends thanks to it, Minghao being the closest one, but also not forgetting Jun, friends with Minghao that introduced him to Seungkwan, Jihoon, Soonyoung and, of course, somehow his #1 hyper man despite not knowing even how he looks like, Seokmin. Still, those projects are not enough, he needs to be a more active artist, but he can't.</p><p>He doesn't want to paint what he is being told to. He wants to wake up one day, and maybe paint the walls of different rooms with amazing drawings, then the following day doing the same with clothes, then trying a big canvas, then the smallest one... Up to now, the closest he's gotten is the medium-sized canvas he always uses for his requested portraits and a smaller one where he paints for youtube.</p><p>Ah, youtube.</p><p>How glad he is that Minghao encouraged him to try to paint for his youtube spectators because wonu is right what he didn't know he was looking for.</p><p>"Daydreaming again?" Minghao asks Mingyu when he checks that the taller is going through his youtube notifications.</p><p>"Today's a shitty day Hao, please don't" Minghao's eyes drop and he takes a seat next to his friend in the small kitchen inside the apartment they share.</p><p>"What's wrong?" He asks carefully circling Mingyu with his arm.</p><p>"I have another job"</p><p>"That's good, Gyu!"</p><p>"It's just as shitty as the first one, I'm never going to be able to do what I really like, right?"</p><p>Minghao sighs</p><p>"Just wait a little more, okay? You'll get there, friend." Minghao pats Mingyu's head lightly and Mingyu smiles a little.</p><p>"I made them feel hopeful today" Mingyu adds, and Minghao knows who he's talking about.</p><p>"That's great! See Gyu? You did this with what you paint! You're awesome for getting to people!"</p><p>"I think it was my Ted Talk about going into the unknown to find happiness rather than what I painted, but they are related, right?" Minghao reads the conversation and slowly shakes his head.</p><p>"Mingyu, they write a comment with their feelings every single time you draw something, words come after, but what joined you is definitely what you do."</p><p>"You may be right."</p><p>"Of course I am." Minghao pats Mingyu's shoulder this time. "I know how badly you hate routine and 'known places' but hang in there, you'll get to explore the unknown just like your partner will, okay?"</p><p>Mingyu sips on his coffee and smiles, this time widely, not even correcting the word 'partner' since Minghao is just teasing him about his infatuation with a stranger.</p><p>And then Mingyu plans what to draw next, just to make wonu smile. Up to now, it's just been Mingyu's feeling through paintings, wonu writing what he feels like (but somehow Mingyu relates to Wonwoo's feelings) and Mingyu trying to cheer him up</p><p>What will happen next time?</p><p>Mingyu is thrilled to know.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like this is shit honestly kdsnsk I hope you're liking it?? Idk I just think this is so boring because idk what to do:( maybe I'll get it right the next chapters!! Still, If anyone genuinely enjoyed this pwease let me know. Thank you for the three lovely people who commented on the previous part!! It made me so happy haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. O2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One day I update just for the sake of it and the following day BOOM 2.5k words out of nowhere whoops. I hope you enjoy&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo decided to just go with the flow after his little encounter on the net with kmg.</p><p>Not a Wonwoo thing to do if you ask him, but he just decided to go somewhere he's never been to prove himself and kmg that he is good enough to challenge himself. The very first weeks it was all good. He had ideas, completely new ideas, he visited museums from the other side of the city, he wrote inside those museums, he visited Seungkwan and Seokmin at the theatre Seungkwan works and watched him play the main role in a musical. He was so proud of his friend's accomplishment that decided to write some new ideas and feelings that could suit his characters. Seungkwan was touched to see him 'outside the hard shell of his crab-self' (something related to Wonwoo's zodiac sign, again), Seokmin didn't hesitate to let everyone in the room that his friend was famous and rich, and also has the purest heart, Soonyoung obviously wanted to joke about Wonwoo's appearance, but for once he just hyped his friend, knowing how hard it was to see Wonwoo when he was working. Even Jihoon, who is more of a workaholic than Wonwoo is, gently patted Wonwoo's back for at least two full minutes.</p><p>His friends were glad to see Wonwoo, overall knowing how hard it is to see him when he's in the writing process, or just seeing him outside his house in general. Wonwoo loves being home, his introverted aura didn't change when he became known, because even if his picture is printed inside the book, not many people focus on his looks, and the ones who do are so little that he can perfectly go unnoticed anywhere. Still, he likes the solitude of his 11th-floor apartment. His attitude has changed, and he has changed with his attitude, that's why he finds himself enjoying a little bit of his friend's creative minds and somehow their ideas end up written in his notebook 'just in case'. To Wonwoo, that is definitely a challenge. He usually does it all by himself, nobody can even get a hint of the book until it's perfectly planned, but now all his friends are participating and that makes this book feel a little bit special, that being in a good and a bad way -he's still conservative and perfectionist, he doesn't like having everyone reading his ideas-. So yes, we could call that growth. Kmg would be proud, taking into consideration what they wrote to each other last time.</p><p>Talking about kmg, Wonwoo feels a little bit empty. Now that he needs to focus on a lot of ideas 24/7, he hasn't had the time to check youtube, so it's been at least three weeks without watching kmg's videos. He does get the notifications, he knows he has missed three videos, one for each week. He has also seen the titles, all of them look a bit happy, and he has the tiny little hope that maybe kmg is keeping his promise of painting something nice for him. However, he has a feeling that all of the drawings include what happens in kmg's mind -obviously- so he decides that maybe the artist is feeling as happy as him too.</p><p>"What are you thinking of?" Seungkwan pops his bubble, as usual, while taking a seat in the café they usually go all together.</p><p>"Can't you see I'm working?"</p><p>"Ah, the grumpiness of a water sign, Jeon Wonwoo is the embodiment of it. I forgot we must not bother you when you're working" Seungkwan overreact his words by making funny gestures with his hand. Vernon, by his side, looks at him very entertained.</p><p>"You know what? You're the weirdest Capricorn I've ever met" That makes Seungkwan stop his antics and turn around to face Vernon, speechless.</p><p>"Congratulations, Hansol, on being the very first person that has left THE Boo Seungkwan unable to keep on his zodiac Ted Talk" Jihoon shakes Vernon's hand and Vernon scratches his neck.</p><p>"Thank you?" He doesn't know if that was even a compliment. Seungkwan obviously doesn't think it is because if looks could kill, Jihoon wouldn't be there with them at the moment. However Wonwoo, hardworking-but-observant Wonwoo notices the hint of red in Seungkwan's apple cheeks.</p><p>Wonwoo knows Seungkwan is in love and that Hansol isn't just a crush anymore.</p><p>He can tell Hansol kinda likes Seungkwan too.</p><p>He feels jealous that the only romantic relationship he's able to keep is with his job.</p><p>"Guys, we're losing him again" Seungkwan interrupts the conversation and Hansol snaps his fingers in front of Wonwoo's face.</p><p>"I'm here, I'm listening. Don't be dramatic"</p><p>"Are you thinking about your internet crush again?" Soonyoung appears out of nowhere.</p><p>"Internet crush?" Seokmin questions by his side.</p><p>Wonwoo stares at Jihoon wide-eyed.</p><p>"Did you tell them?"</p><p>"It was my will but also my duty to do so"</p><p>"That's why I don't befriend Scorpios" Seungkwan buffs "you're all little shits"</p><p>"You're still friends with Minghao" Seokmin reminds Seungkwan.</p><p>"You're still friends with me!" Jihoon complains.</p><p>Seungkwan pretends he doesn't hear the shortest's complains</p><p>"Minghao is an angel" Hansol looks at Seungkwan like he's another person completely unknown.</p><p>"Are we talking about the same Minghao?"</p><p>"No, we're talking about Wonwoo's crush on the youtube artist" Soonyoung reminds everyone.</p><p>"The one in the link I sent you'" Seokmin exclaims "I didn't know you had a crush on him Wonwoo"</p><p>"Because I don't"</p><p>"Don't listen to him, kmg is literally the reason why Wonwoo is now a crab without their shell"</p><p>"Hoshi, if you don't stop quoting Seungkwan I'm going to suddenly forget about the song you wanted me to write for you"</p><p>"Boo Seungkwan? Is he a ghost?</p><p>Seungkwan is fuming again and is now fighting all his friends against Hansol's will, who seems more than used to Seungkwan's antics. In the meantime, Seokmin looks for Wonwoo's eyes, who is bored watching his friends fighting again. When their eyes meet, Seokmin gives Wonwoo a smile full of mischieve, almost as if he's smirking, but his eyes look happy and kind as if he could see everything Wonwoo thinks about life in general.</p><p>But overall about kmg.</p><p>It's almost as if those initials were a secret to both of them, funny behind Seokmin's eyes, curious behind Wonwoo's.</p><p>It sends Wonwoo shiver, he doesn't know if he wants to get involved with what Seokmin is willing to let him know in a close future.</p><hr/><p><br/>It all goes down for Wonwoo in the fourth week.</p><p>Friday night, 3 a.m.</p><p>Suddenly he doesn't like anything, all his ideas are not well-suited for the plot. He isn't even sure if he has a plot. His notebook that was almost entirely written is now tossed in the paper trash he keeps in his room and all the files in his computer are deleted. He still can rescue them if he wanted too, he is not as extreme, but he knows he doesn't need them, not right now. He is about to tear his hair until he's bald and burning it, or maybe donate it. He feels tempted to call any of his friends and ask for advice at he's been doing lately, but Wonwoo has never been the type to talk about his feelings or what he's working on and now he feels like all the weeks he's been doing so are coming back to hit him like a boomerang.</p><p>He can't lie. He feels tempted to call Seokmin. To ask the chocolate-eyed boy what was that smirk about. Does he know kmg? Does he know how Wonwoo is feeling right now? Does he know youtube is almost his safe place now? In the middle of his crisis, all those questions matter, because everything is better than focusing on the project he's been working on for weeks. He deserves a break. He has four notifications he hasn't been able to delete from his phone's screen. Four videos left unseen. He sees how the title of each video changes until it becomes as lonely as always.</p><p>Wonwoo watches the videos.</p><p>And types his feelings away.</p><p>His sleepiness makes him forget what he types, all he remembers in the morning is the message he left after the last comment he posted: "I'm sorry this took me a while, or not, I don't know if you were waiting for me. I'm just a bit sad today. Thank you for your job, as always."</p><p>He wakes up to a notification</p><p><strong>kmgspaintbrush:</strong> +wwonwonu here you are!! I do have been waiting for you:( I painted things to cheer you up, remember? But you didn't appear so I slowly let my feelings show again :/ I'm sorry. You don't have to thank me, please just tell me you're okay and that my last weeks' paintings have been making you feel better:( please:( </p><p><strong>wwonwonu:</strong> +kmgspaintbrush ah, kmg, you're something else. You didn't have to keep the promise, but yes I'm feeling better thanks to them. I already thanked you, I believe. It was the last thing I remember from last night (this sounds embarrassing, my apologies). How have you been, kmg?</p><p><strong>kmgspaintbrush:</strong> +wwonwonu is wonu, the one who always writes his feelings and somehow looks for my advice, asking how I've been? (I don't mean it in any type of way, I'm really glad you asked. Did you mean by your last message you got drunk? Wow wonu, I didn't expect that from you, or maybe I did, I still can't crack you yet).</p><p><strong>wwonwonu:</strong> +kmgspaintbrush +Why are you assuming I'm egotistic and a lonely drinker in the same message? Are you a -disastrous, everything you said isn't real- fortune-teller? I do not drink, I have low tolerance, but you maybe didn't want to know that. Of course I'm asking you for advice, kmg, this is like a safe place. And I think I asked you a question, but you haven't answered so let me repeat it, how are you?</p><p><strong>kmgspaintbrush:</strong> +wwonwonu I want to know as much as I can from you. As I told you, I still can't crack you yet. And I'm good, I've lowkey missed you a little since I painted you things but you didn't answer, I hope there's a positive reason behind it like you're on holiday somewhere delightful and you have no time to look at my ridiculous paintings. </p><p><strong>wwonwonu:</strong> +kmgspaintbrush don't ever call your art 'ridiculous'. You've created it and that's amazing, don't let your negative feelings get to you the same way mines get to me. You know it makes me feel a lot, if not I wouldn't be messaging you right now, I don't message, be proud of it. I was following your advice going into the unknown, but I think I went really far away because now I feel tempted to go somewhere in the beginning and delete all the written words. I believe I never thanked you for the advice though. It's been an amazing month but I'm just as lost.</p><p><strong>kmgspaintbrush:</strong> +wwonwonu okay I won't insult my art if you don't lose yourself again. Have you given a very nice try to those 'written words' you have created these weeks? Has anyone read all the combinations together? Have you ever done that? Give yourself a chance, and if you still don't like it, then undo and begin again. That's what I've learned from art itself. It's my duty to give you advice now apparently, I'm glad my cheap words can help you somehow, come here when you need them.</p><p>Wonwoo doesn't answer again, but he thinks to himself that's what he will do.</p><p>"You want to show me your drawers?" Seungcheol arches his right eyebrow, just as he always does when working.</p><p>Jeonghan thinks that makes him sexy, Wonwoo wishes he never heard that because he can't see one of his bosses the same way, but he must admit Seungcheol is indeed attractive.</p><p>"I'm not sure of what I'm doing and the only person that knows my writing style completely is you, Cheol" Seungcheol wants so snort at Wonwoo's nickname, but he knows this must be a serious situation, Wonwoo never has a drawer, he has everything way too figured out to make a drawer. Today, Wonwoo has at least five notebooks with post-its and all under his arms. Seungcheol is worried about the crisis his almost-friend must be facing, but Wonwoo looks a bit more relaxed than when he started the project.</p><p>"Let's talk for a bit about, okay? You know I'm delighted to read whatever you want to show me for as long as you need it."</p><p>He's never going to forget Wonwoo's appreciative smile, that's a rare one.</p><hr/><p>Mingyu receives a weird text from Seokmin. Well, he doesn't know if he should call it 'weird' because everything Seokmin does is a little random, but he still loves the boy anyways.</p><p><strong>Seokmin:</strong> yeehaw</p><p><strong>Mingyu:</strong> is this how you kids greet nowadays?</p><p><strong>Seokmin:</strong> nah I was just wondering how's my fwend going</p><p><strong>Mingyu:</strong> are we friends?</p><p><strong>Seokmin:</strong> :(</p><p><strong>Seokmin:</strong> I thought we were internet besties</p><p>Mingyu laughs out loud at Seokmin. He's not completely wrong. Seokmin is Seungkwan's manager, and even if Seungkwan sometimes gets a breath between auditions, Seokmin keeps up with a singing club, being Seungkwan's manager and the best friend someone could ever ask for -Seokmin must be everyone's angel, he has no doubt- and Mingyu, being the lowkey booked artist he is, has never had the chance to match Seokmin's busy schedule. Still, and thanks to Seungkwan's random phone calls with Seokmin, Mingyu and him ended up being good friends.</p><p>Social networking is how they got together, and 'internet bestie' is the title he gave to their relationship, Mingyu isn't sure about the 'bestie' part, knowing Seokmin's huge contact list, but his heart warms a little at the nickname.</p><p><strong>Mingyu:</strong> We are internet friends</p><p><strong>Mingyu:</strong> not sure about besties</p><p><strong>Mingyu:</strong> Will you cheat on me?</p><p><strong>Seokmin:</strong> the real question here is will YOU cheat on me?</p><p><strong>Mingyu:</strong> ???</p><p><strong>Seokmin:</strong> I see you got yourself another internet friend</p><p><strong>Seokmin:</strong> :(</p><p><strong>Mingyu:</strong> Nobody's like you bb</p><p><strong>Seokmin:</strong> That's what they always say bt idk if I trust u enough</p><p><strong>Mingyu:</strong> baby:(</p><p><strong>Seokmin:</strong> kidding</p><p><strong>Seokmin:</strong> care to explain who this wwonwonu person is</p><p>Mingyu: HAVE YOU READ EVERYTHING</p><p><strong>Seokmin:</strong> U know I like to gossip but dude I respect u</p><p><strong>Seokmin:</strong> I haven't</p><p><strong>Seokmin:</strong> Just a few</p><p><strong>Seokmin:</strong> were you always that smooth or are you trying hard just for 'wonu'?</p><p><strong>Mingyu:</strong> I feel exposed</p><p><strong>Mingyu:</strong> I kindly beg you not to keep reading, they're private conversations</p><p><strong>Mingyu:</strong> But yeah you can say I'm trying hard. You know what? I am, they feel something through me, you know?</p><p>I feel like my art is finally helping and being appreciated. I'm just really touched.</p><p><strong>Mingyu:</strong> I probably look stupid</p><p><strong>Seokmin:</strong> No u don't, that's good, maybe that can inspire you to make some content you finally feel satisfied with</p><p><strong>Mingyu:</strong> Hope so</p><p><strong>Seokmin:</strong> Mingyu I'm warning you</p><p><strong>Seokmin:</strong> I think I'm connecting two dots</p><p><strong>Seokmin:</strong> I'm telling you I've connected them</p><p><strong>Mingyu:</strong> Dk stop whatever you're doing right now</p><p><strong>Seokmin:</strong> M doing nothing u just gotta wait for a bit</p><p><strong>Seokmin:</strong> And then thank me later</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally, I feel satisfied with something I write kjsjs. I think I have this project more or less figured out, or not, it depends. I'm just excited about what's going to come because it's going to be much more friendly :) (but don't get your expectations too high, I might disappoint -hope not:(- I hope you enjoy this!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! Please let me know if this made sense and if you like it/find it interesting so I know if I should continue writing this trash. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated:(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>